Love Doll
by Black Key
Summary: Kibum di perkosa namja yang punya telingga mirip kucing dan juga ekor? Kira-kira makhluk apa yang sudah merengut kevirginan Kibum? SiBum, Rape, NC21 , Fantasy. Fict for Siwon B'day. Sorry for update too late.


Tittle: Love Doll.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Inspirated: Love Neco by Kazuhiko Mishima.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast: SiBum.

Chap: OneShort.

Genre: Drama, Rape, fantasy.

Rated: M++ (Bintang 7 karena Dean tepar ngetiknya).

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Kibum di perkosa namja yang punya telingga mirip kucing dan juga ekor? Kira-kira makhluk apa yang sudah merengut kevirginan Kibum?

_o0o_

Kim Kibum, namja berwajah manis satu itu siapa yang tak mengenalnya. Ia cukup terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa karena berhasil meraih posisi pertama di daftar penerimaan mahasiswa baru padahal usianya masih terbilang muda, Kibum baru genap berusia 17 tahun kala itu. Dengan sikapnya yang ramah dan tingkahnya yang imut banyak orang yang senang berada dekat dengan namja cantik satu itu. Bahkan tak jarang yeoja atau pun namja menyatakan cinta padanya tapi karena saat itu ia tengah berkonsentrasi pada pendidikannya Kibum pun menolak semua pernyataan cinta hingga satu demi satu yeoja atau pun namja berhenti menyatakan cinta padanya karena takut terluka bila harus menerima penolakan dari Kibum.

"Huwa sial!" Rutuk Kibum saat ia sampai di apartement yang sudah ia tempati sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ini. Namja cantik yang kini berusia 20 tahun tadi tampak kesal, pasalnya ia sama sekali tak memprediksi akan turun hujan sore ini karena itulah ia sama sekali tak membawa payung saat ke kampus tadi. Dan hasilnya, ia pulang malam dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Padahal tadi siang matahari terik sekali, kenapa sorenya tiba-tiba hujan begini." Kesal Kibum yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil membawa sebuah handuk kering. Tak lama dari dalam kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat tadi mulai terdengar suara shower yang menyala.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Kibum tampak keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit di pingang kecilnya, rambut hitamnya sebahunya tampak basah dan meneteskan air hingga membasahi bahunya yang putih mulus. Kibum segera mengambil handuk lainnya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, setelahnya ia segera mengenakan pakaian berupa bawahan training panjang berwarna hitam dan atasan T-shirt tipis berwarna senanda.

"Lapar sekali, kira-kira apa yang bisa ku olah untuk di jadikan makan malam ya?" Tanya Kibum pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan menuju dapur lalu membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan.

"Kalau aku punya kekasih atau seorang istri pasti menyenangkan, setidaknya akan ada yang menyambutku saat aku pulang dari kampus dan akan akan yang membuatkanku makanan yang enak." Ucap Kibum sambil mencuci beberapa jenis sayuran dan daging mentah.

"Tapi kalau aku punya istri dari mana aku harus mendapatkan uang untuk membiayainya sehari-hari? Kerja saja belum. Kalau kekasih... Huft... Belum ada satu pun yeoja yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku." Keluh Kibum lagi sambil sesekali menghela nafas dan mempoutkan bibir kecilnya yang tipis.

"Mungkin nanti aku harus minta pada umma agar ia mau memperkerjakan maid untukku. Setidaknya kalau ada maid, akan ada orang yang membantuku membersihkan apartement ini dan membuatkanku makanan. Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih fokus pada kuliahku saja." Seru Kibum yang masih mengoceh seorang diri di ruangan yang hanya di tempati oleh dirinya saja.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal maid, kenapa pesananku belum datang juga ya? Seharusnya paling lambat kirimannya sudah sampai tadi sore, apa sedikit terlambat karena hujan?" Heran Kibum, pasalnya satu minggu yang lalu dia baru saja membeli sebuah boneka android dari salah satu web di internet. Boneka yang di beli Kibum bukan sembarang boneka, ia membeli sebuah boneka maid imut yang memiliki ekor dan telinga seperti kucing dan bisa bergerak otomatis layaknya manusia.

Di zaman moderen seperti saat ini boneka-boneka android yang berbentuk seperti manusia sudah banyak diperjual-belikan di pasaran, dan beruntung Kibum bisa membelinya dengan harga yang bisa di katakan relatif murah. Dan barang yang Kibum beli kemarin pun merupakan barang limitid karena di produksi tak lebih dari dua buah, beberapa barang terkadang memang di produksi dalam jumlah yang sedikit tak lebih dari satu sampai tiga buah perlabel dan merek dengan tujuan agar di antara satu pemilik dan memilik lainnya tak memiliki benda dengan jenis yang sama agar nantinya tak mudah tertukar.

Kibum baru saja selesai memasak makan malamnya dan baru akan memulai makan saat bel apartementnya berbunyi beberapa kali. Ia langsung beranjak membukakan pintu untuk orang yang tadi menekan bel aparementnya, Kibum bisa melihat seorang namja dengan seragam kerja yang Kibum kenali sebagai kurir pengantar barang.

"Maaf menganggu malam-malam begini, apa benar ini tempat tinggal saudara Kim Kibum?" Tanya namja yang kira-kira berumur diatas 30 tahun tadi pada Kibum.

"Ne, Kim Kibum itu nama saya." Balas Kibum ramah.

"Kami mengirim paketan untuk anda, bisa tolong tanda tangani surat tanda terimanya?" Seru namja tadi yang memberikan Kibum selembar kertas yang harus ia tanda tangani. Selagi Kibum menandatangani surat terima tadi beberapa namja lainnya tampak memasukan sebuah box besar ke dalam apartementnya.

"Terima kasihTuan Kim, maaf menganggu waktu anda." Ucap Namja tadi sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih sedikit bingung. Cukup lama Kibum menatap box besar di depannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau boneka yang kubeli akan sebesar ini," Ucap Kibum yang masih menatap box tadi yang bahkan tingginya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Kibum, "S-407 CHOI SIWON?" Seru Kibum melafalkan sederet kalimat di salah satu sisi box sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kotak besar tadi.

"MWO?! Ini tak salahkan?" Tanya Kibum sedikit kaget saat ia melihat isi di dalam box yang tak sesuai dengan pesanannya, "Seingatku aku memesan boneka maid yeoja tapi kenapa yang di kirim malah boneka namja begini?" Ucap Kibum heran, sesaat ia masih terus menatap boneka android tadi, Kibum sedikit merinding saat memandangi lekuk tubuh sang boneka yang tanpa sehelai benang pun itu.

"Kenapa bonekanya sampai di buat sedetail ini sih. Dan lagi kenapa harus di bungkus tanpa pakaian?" Ucap Kibum yang terlihat masih sedikit merinding sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak menuju meja belajarnya dan menghidupkan komputer yang ada di sana. Kibum ingin protes karena boneka yang di kirimkan padanya tak sesuai dengan pesanannya seminggu yang lalu, Kibum yakin kalau ada kesalahan teknis saat pengiriman hingga pesanannya tak sesuai.

Cukup lama Kibum berada di depan komputer, dan semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas kerutan di dahinya. Tampaknya ada hal yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya di sini. Dan memang benar, sejak tadi Kibum mencoba mengirim pesan ke perusahaan dimana ia memesan boneka maid tapi balasan yang datang padanya benar-benar tak sesuai. Awalnya Kibum ingin menukar boneka maid namja yang dikirimkan padanya dengan boneka maid yeoja tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa melakukannya lagi karena boneka maid yang di belinya hanya di produksi dua buah saja, namja dan yeoja. Karena Kibum adalah pelangan kedua jadi ia tak bisa memilih mau mengambil maid yang mana, hanya pembeli pertama yang bisanya bisa memilih.

"Seharusnya aku tak membeli benda dengan harga murah kalau tahu begini jadinya," Kesal Kibum yang dengan kasar mematikan komputernya. Kibum tak tahu harus ia apakan boneka maid berbentuk namja yang di belinya itu, "Aku tak tahu kau bisa ku andalkan atau tidak, kalau tidak terpaksa aku benar-benar akan meminta maid sungguhan pada umma." Seru Kibum sambil menatap boneka maid bernama S-407 CHOI SIWON-nya. Kibum menyentuh pipi boneka maidnya sesaat karena saking penasarannya ia dengan kulit sang boneka yang katanya terbuat dari bahan nomor satu itu.

"Aku yakin kau memang terbuat dari bahan-bahan kualitas nomor satu. Tapi aku tak tahu harus menyebut diriku ini beruntung atau malah sial. Aku bisa mendapatkan barang kualitas atas dengan harga murah sepertimu tapi sayangnya kau tak cocok dengan kriteria pesananku sebelumnya." Ucap Kibum sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kotak di mana boneka maidnya yang akhirnya ia namai Siwon tadi berada lalu meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda dari apa harus mengurusi Siwon.

_o0o_

_Tic... Toc... Tic... Toc..._

Kesunyian tampak menyelimuti apartemen kecil dimana Kibum tinggal, dentik jam dinding terdengar begitu jelas meramaikan suasana gelap di setiap ruangan akibat lampu yang di matikan. Kibum sang penghuni tunggal apartement tadi sudah terlelap lebih dari dua jam yang lalu, wajar saja kalau saat ini dia tengah berkelana di alam mimpinya karena jam saja sudah menunjukan jam satu lewat delapan belas menit di tambah lagi ia terlihat lelah akibat dari aktifitasnya selama seharian di kampus.

_Krasak... Brak..._

Terdengar suara berisik yang berasal dari ruang tamu atau lebih tepatnya lagi dari dalam kotak dimana boneka android yang Kibum panggil Siwon tadi terbungkus rapi. Tampak boneka polos tanpa selembar kain yang menutupi tubuh sempurnanya yang menyerupai tubuh manusia asli itu keluar dari dalam kotak. Suara berisik kembali terdengar saat Siwon menabrak sofa di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan tempanya kini berada. Layaknya manusia ia terlihat mengeluh sakit sambil mengelus kakinya.

Heran kenapa boneka yang seharusnya mati tiba-tiba hidup? S-407 CHOI SIWON memang boneka android dengan cara kerja otomatis dan di lengkapi dengan teknologi terbaru. Cukup dengan sentuhan jari saja sudah bisa menghidupkan semua mesin kerja di dalam tubuh sang robot dan beberapa saat yang lalu Kibum sempat menyentuh Siwon sekali tanpa membaca buku panduan yang diberikan padanya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kibum yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu tadi lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan kembali menutup pintunya. Siwon menatap Kibum yang tidur memunggunginya seraya berjalan mendekati sang master. Siwon tertawa tanpa suara saat melihat postur tidur Kibum yang bisa di katakan 'Wah!' untuk ukuran namja yang sudah berusia 20 tahun. Walau pun lampu di dalam kamar Kibum di matikan tapi Siwon masih bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas akibat dari sinar bulan yang begitu terang masuk dari jendela kamar Kibum yang lupa ia tutup gordenya.

"Master cantik sekali," Seru Siwon pelan saat Kibum membalikan tubuhnya hingga membuat ia dapat melihat wajah cantik masternya tadi. Siwon naik keatas ranjang, dengan perlahan ia menindih tubuh kecil Kibum seraya menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya dan kakinya yang kini dalam posisi mengangkangi Kibum, "Gomawo sudah membeliku master." Seru Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum. Awalnya kedua bibir itu hanya saling menempel tapi selang beberapa saat Siwon mulai mengerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir kecil Kibum dengan bibirnya yang di desain tebal. Kibum yang tadinya masih nyenyak tidur pun mulai tergangu dan akhirnya sadar kalau saat ini tengah ada seseorang yang ia tak tahu siapa tengah menindih tubuhnya dan asik menikmati bibirnya. Refleks saja Kibum langsung mendorong Siwon yang tadi melumat bibirnya tadi Siwon malam kembali melumat bibirnya dengan liar hingga aksi saling paksa dan dorong pun terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Ummm... Ughh... Yack!" Pekik Kibum seraya mendorong tubuh Siwon dengan kuat hingga membuat boneka android tadi terduduk, Kibum pun dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya hingga terduduk juga sambil mengelap kasar bibirnya yang basah, "Kau! Siapa kau! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?" Pekik Kibum takut, ia menatap lurus kearah sosok Siwon. Dalam kegelapan Kibum Cuma bisa melihat siluet tubuh Siwon saja yang menurut Kibum sedikit aneh karena telinga sosok di depannya yang lebih menyerupai telingga hewan yang runcing.

Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum tadi, dia malah menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah Kibum tapi Kibum yang penuh dengan rasa takut pun langsung melarikan diri walau akhirnya dengan cepat tertangkap oleh Siwon. Kibum meronta-ronta apa lagi saat Siwon menarik tubuhnya kembali keatas ranjang dan menindihnya seperti semua. Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kibum, Kibum terus meronta dengan memukul dada Siwon yang berbentuk bidang itu.

"Yack! Siapa kau! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku! Yack! Jangan lakukan itu menyingkir!" Teriak Kibum dalam rontaannya saat Siwon mencoba melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyamanya. Setelah semua kancing piyama Kibum terbuka, Siwon mulai menciumi daerah sekitar leher dan dada Kibum membuat sang namja cantik kembali berteriak histeris.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakiti master. Aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah perkenalan saja." Seru Siwon yang tak Kibum mengerti. Kibum masih memberontak dan sesekali berteriak histeris apa lagi ketika Siwon melepaskan celana piyamanya.

"Yack! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu saat ini!" Seru Kibum. Siwon sedikit merasa kewalahan saat Kibum memukuli dadanya dengan brutal dan menendangkan kakinya ke segala arah. Siwon meraih kedua tangan Kibum lalu menahannya di kedua sisi kepala namja cantik tadi membuat pergerakan liar Kibum sedikit teratasi, Kibum juga tak menendangkan kakinya lagi karena Siwon menahan kedua kaki Kibum yang sedang dalam keadaan mengangkang membentuk huruf M dengan kedua kakinya.

"Tenanglah master, aku janji tak akan menyakiti master. Bukankah sudahku katakan kalau aku hanya ingin memberi salam perkenalan saja." Ucap Siwon yang masih tak di mengerti Kibum.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Cepat lepaskan aku, maniak!" Seru Kibum marah sambil mencoba mengerakkan badannya yang di tahan Siwon.

"Sebagai permulaan bagaimana kalau aku memberi master service dengan ekorku?" Ucap Siwon yang sebenarnya lebih mengarah kepertanyaan tapi Kibum tak menjawabnya karena ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Siwon bicarakan, Kibum tampak lebih tertarik untuk meloloskan diri dari Siwon yang berakhir dengan percuma dari pada memahami perkataan Siwon.

Kibum terdiam membeku sesaat saat ia merasakan benda halus dan sedikit berbulu membelai wajahnya dengan perlahan, di tengah kegelapan Kibum mencoba menebak benda apa itu tapi ia tak kunjung tahu, yang jelas itu bukan jari-jari namja yang tengah menindihnya saat ini karena kedua tangan namja tadi tengah mencengkram kedua tangannya dan benda tadi juga tak mungkin jari kaki namja yang tak ia kenal tadi. Benda halus dan berbulu tadi menjalar di sekitar tubuh atasnya, membelai leher Kibum lalu bermain di dadanya atau lebih tepatnya pada kedua tonjolan kecil di sana yang kini menegang sebelum akhirnya bermain di atas gundukan besar di bagian selatan tubuh Kibum yang mulai menegang karena rangsangan yang di dapatnya.

"Ugh... Hentikan kumohon! Ahh... aahh..." Erang Kibum terdengar walau ia sudah mencoba meredamnya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga membengkak. Kibum masih tak bisa bergerak karena posisinya masih sama, ia hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya setiap kali ia merasakan rasa nikmat menjalar dari bagian tubuh paling sensitifnya yang tengah di elus-elus. Merasa sedang digoda Siwon mulai mengecupi leher Kibum, menjilatinya dengan sabar seraya mengeluskan ekornya pada milik Kibum yang masih terbungkus rapi dan dalam keadaan menengang sempurna.

"Ugh... aahh... Yack! Apa-mmmttt..." Siwon melumat bibir Kibum lagi, sedangkan di bawah sana ekornya mulai masuk ke dalam celana dalam Kibum dan memainkan benda privat milik masternya tadi yang bahkan belum pernah tersentuh orang lain sejak masternya berusia diatas tujuh tahun. Ekor Siwon melilit pada benda milik Kibum membuat sang master mengerang di tengah-tengah ciuman panas keduanya apa lagi saat ekor tadi membuat gerakan seperti memijat dan mengocok serta sesekali mengoda lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan Kibum.

"Arght!" Erang Kibum saat cairan hangat, kental dan berwarna putih susu keluar dengan derasnya dari lubang kecil di kejantanan Kibum. Namja cantik tadi akhirnya mendapat klimaks pertamanya hanya dengan sentuhan ekor Siwon yang membuatnya lemas seketika. Tubuh Kibum basah oleh keringat, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, kedua matanya terpejam tapi ia tak tidur. Baru pertama kali ini Kibum merasakan klimak yang benar-benar nikmat hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Kibum memang belum pernah making love atau sekedar sex sebelumnya, tidak itu dengan yeoja dan tidak pula dengan namja. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Kibum tetap remaja labil yang pernah merasakan pubertas, rasa penasaran dan hasrat seksual yang tinggi jadi wajar saja bila ia pernah melihat film-film yang berbau sex atau sekedar beronani ria seorang diri. Tapi dari sekian kali Kibum merasakan klimaks baru kali ini ia merasakan yang sunggu nikmat hingga ia sendiri sulit untuk mengambarkan bagaimana rasa nikmatnya itu.

Kibum berharap semua berakhir saat ini juga karena ia merasa mulai mengantuk efek dari rasa lelah yang ia rasakan sebelumnya tapi Siwon tak membiarkannya untuk kembali merasakan mimpi indahnya, Siwon malah membalik tubuh lemas Kibum, menurunkan celana dalam Kibum hingga terlepas lalu memposisikannya dalam keadaan menungging, Kibum tampak tak kuat hanya sekedar untuk mengangkat kepalanya saja, ia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk. Siwon mengecupi punggung Kibum sekedar memberikan tanda-tanda kecil berwarna merah di sana seraya meremasi kedua bongkahan padat butt masternya tadi, ekornya yang berlumuran cairan Kibum pun tak tinggal diam. Ekor nakal tadi tampak bermain di bibir hole Kibum, menyapa hole sempit yang tak tersentuh itu.

"Kumohon hentikan, aku benar-benar lelah." Pinta Kibum dengan nada suaranya yang lemah. Siwon membelai rambut Kibum, menyisihkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah masternya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi sevice terbaikku pada master." Ucap Siwon seraya menolehkan wajah Kibum kesamping kiri lalu mengecup bibir masternya meredam suara teriakan Kibum yang terdengar menyayat saat ujung ekornya menerobas pertahanan terakhir hole Kibum.

"Aahh... ahh... aahhh... Ugh..." Erangan Kibum terdengar saat Siwon melepaskan bibir Kibum, rangsanga yang Siwon berikan membuat Kibum melayang. Tak ada lagi perlawanan yang ada hanya erangan penuh kenikmatan bercampur rasa sakit. Ekor Siwon bergerak teratur di dalam hole Kibum, keluar masuk, membuat gerakan berputar, mengaduk-aduk hole rapat tadi, membuat hole sang master benar-benar basah.

"Haa... ha... haa... Ahh!" Kibum terus mengerang di tengah deru nafasnya yang tak teratur setiap kali benda di dalam holenya melakukan gerakan menyentak dengan tiba-tiba, mengirimkan berjuta-juta rasa nikmat ke seluruh tubuhnya di tambah lagi dengan miliknya yang di kocok dengan gerakan cepat.

"Bagaimana master, terasa sangat nikmat bukan?" Tanya Siwon berbisik di terlinga Kibum seraya menjilati salah satu titik sensitif Kibum tadi.

"Aah! Aahh... haa... ha.. haa... Go-good." Ucap Kibum pelan, Siwon menyeringai lalu mempercepat gerakan tangannya mengocok milik Kibum dan gerakan ekornya keluar masuk hole Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi mengerang dengan lebih keras lagi hingga akhirnya ia merasakan klimaks keduanya. Tubuh lemas Kibum jauh keatas ranjang saat Siwon melepaskan rangkulannya membuat ekor Siwon keluar dari holenya yang benar-benar becek saat ini. Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kibum membuat namja tadi kembali berbaring dalam posisi terlentang.

"Lihat master, ekorku jadi begitu basah karena cairanmu," Ucap Siwon seraya menjilati ekornya layaknya seekor kucing. Walau dalam kegelapan malam samar-samar Kibum bisa melihat apa yang Siwon lakukan saat ini. Tapi ia tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas perkataan Siwon, ia terlalu lelah dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai ekorku bukan master?" Goda Siwon yang membuat Kibum malu, "Kalau kau menyukai ekorku bagaimana kalau aku menawarkanmu rasa nikmat dari ekorku yang lain master?" Tanya Siwon berbisik di telingga Kibum. Siwon kembali merangsang milik Kibum yang jadi jauh lebih sensitif kali ini, dalam waktu sesaat saja kejantanannya kembali menegang membuat Siwon menyeringai senang. Siwon melipat kedua kaki Kibum hingga menyentuh dada dan kembali menindih tubuh masternya tadi.

"Kau benar-benar manis master." Seru Siwon yang mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya yang dua kali lebih besar dan panjang dari milik Kibum tadi tepat di bibir hole Kibum. Dengan perlahan Siwon mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole sempit yang terlihat becek tadi membuat erangan Kibum yang terkesan lirih terdengar cukup keras.

"Ahh! Argh!" Erang Kibum saat kejantanan Siwon akhirnya tertanam sempurna di dalam holenya yang bergerak meremas-remas milik Siwon tadi.

"Ahh... haa... ha... haa... haa..." Walau hanya tersinari cahaya bulan Siwon bisa melihat bagaimana cantiknya Kibum saat ini, namja cantik yang merupakan masternya itu terkesan sangat sexy dengan tubuh yang di penuhi butiran-butiran keringat. Erangan yang keluar dari bibir Kibum pun semakin terdengar dengan keras seiring dengan tubuhnya yang tersentak setiap kali Siwon menumbukan tubuh keduanya dengan keras.

"Haa... haa... ha... haaa... haa..." Siwon mengobok-obok hole Kibum dengan kejantananya yang besar membuat namja cantik tadi melayang tinggi. Tubuh Kibum yang sensitif jadi jauh sensitif saat ini, tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya Kibum merasakan klimaks ketiganya. Siwon menghentikan pergerakannya sesaat hanya sekedar membiarkan sang master masarakan surganya, setelahnya dengan paksa Siwon mendudukkan tubuh Kibum tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam hole sang master. Siwon melingkarkan kedua tangan Kibum di lehernya, ia memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat lalu kembali mengerakkan tubuh masternya tadi naik turun membuat miliknya kembali keluar masuk di dalam hole Kibum dan tak lupa ekornya yang bekerja meremas kejantanan Kibum yang kembali menegang.

"Aaahhh... haa... haa.. ha... aaahhh... hhaaa..." Walau pun lelah dan lemas Kibum masih saja bisa mengerang kencang akibat rasa nikmat yang Siwon berikan padanya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit Kibum kembali klimaks untuk yang keempat kalinya. Siwon membaringkan tuh Kibum lagi tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, memposisikan tubuh Kibum dalam keadaan menyamping ke kiri seraya menyangga kaki kanan Kibum di bahunya yang kembali membobol hole sang master dengan gerakan yang tak bisa di katakan pelan.

"Haa... ha... haa.. haa... haa..." Erangan Kibum masih saja terdengar keras walau ia tampak sudah sangat lemas, hentakan tubuh Siwon dan Kibum membuat sang master terus mengerang dalam kenikmatan, kejantanan Kibum yang lemas kembali bangkit karena ulah ekor nakal Siwon. Kibum terus mengerang lirih sampai akhirnya ia klimaks untuk yang kelima kalinya sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya. Kibum tertidur setelah klimaks kelimanya karena rasa lelah yang membuatnya mengantuk.

_o0o_

Pagi hari sudah jauh terlewati, siang semakin dekat dan Kibum masih tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Ia bahkan melewatkan jadwal kuliahnya pagi ini. Tampaknya kegiatan semalam menguras banyak tenanganya hingga membuat sang namja cantik telat bangun. Kibum membuka matanya dengan cepat saat ia merasa mendapat mimpi buruk, nafasnya menderu dengan cepat dan tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat.

"Mi-mimpi yang benar-benar menakutkan." Seru Kibum dengan wajah horror-nya. Setelah sedikit tenang Kibum pun melirik jam diatas meja nakasnya yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga belas. Kedua mata Kibum terbelalak dan secepat kilat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang tadi terbaring membuat rasa sakit langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aw! Sa-sakit." Ucap Kibum horror yang kembali teringat dengan mimpi buruknya tadi, "J-jangan bilang..." Ucap Kibum mengantung. Dengan cepat ia turun dari atas ranjang tapi karena kedua kakinya yang terlalu lemas sekedar untuk menyangga tubuhnya saja, Kibum pun terjatuh ke lantai dalam posisi berlutut menimbulkan suara jatuh yang cukup keras.

"Aw... sakit sekali." Ucap Kibum seraya menyentuh pingangnya yang serasa mau patah dan hole-nya yang perih. Wajah Kibum memutih saat ia merasakan banyak cairan keluar dari lubangnya dan mengalir di pahanya. Satu hal yang akhirnya ia sadari, semua itu bukan mimpi tapi kenyataan yang tak ingin Kibum hadapi.

"Master kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang namja yang masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum, terlihat sekali namja tadi mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kibum. Kibum mengenali suara itu, suara namja yang menghajar habis-habisan tubuhnya semalam dan bentapa kagetnya Kibum saat menatap sosok sang namja yang tak lain adalah boneka android yang di belinya tengah berdiri di pintu kamar dalam keadaan tanpa pakaian sama seperti dirinya.

"Jadi semalam itu nyata." Guman Kibum pelan dengan rasa pusing di kepalanya dalam hitungan detik saja tubuh Kibum jatuh ke lantai karena ia kehilangan kesadarannya dengan kata lain Kibum jatuh pingsan karena semua fakta yang ada.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 08 April 2013, 15.31 PM.

Sedikit penjelasan ne, S-407 CHOI SIWON yang di beli Kibum sebenarnya bukan boneka maid yang bisa kerja bersih-bersih tapi boneka buat sex gitu dan masih dalam masa percobaan makanya di buat sepasang n di jual dengan harga murah. Karena Siwon itu boneka buat kegiatan sex makanya hole Kibum basah dengan cairan yang mirip sperma tapi tak bisa buat ngebuahi ovum.

Waktunya curcol...  
Sebenarnya ini ff mau di publis tanggal 7 pas Siwon ultah karena ini FF Gift for Siwon B'day tapi karena saya jatuh sakit (Lagi) sejak tanggal 4 jadi deh ff ini baru saya selesaikan tanggal 8 (-_-)

Buat yang baca sampai selesai wajib comment ne. Yang jelas Dean benar-benar mengharapkan ff ini mendapat banyak respon karena baru kali ini Dean tepar saat ngetik ff NC (Mungkin karena Dean ngetik saat asma kambuh"an jadi serasa sesak nafasnya saat ngetik ff ini).

FF ini terispirasi dari Komik.a Kazuhiko Mishima Sensei yang judulnya Love Neco. Lain kali Dean mau buat ff HanChul yang terispirasi dari komik Kazu sensei lagi yang judulnya Lover Doll tapi itu pun kalau ada waktu deh.


End file.
